<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From acting like lovers to real-life lovers by L_Corp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962245">From acting like lovers to real-life lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Corp/pseuds/L_Corp'>L_Corp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DomKat - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF, wayhaught - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Corp/pseuds/L_Corp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems to be important due to receiving many hateful comments in under 24h since I began this work: So, like many of you I'm sure, I can't help but notice the amazing chemistry (on and off screen) between these two wonderful women. I assumed there would be as many DomKat fics as there are Wayhaught ones, but I was wrong. There are a few, but none that I really enjoy as much as I have certain Wayhaughts fics. Maybe this is due to a certain respect for these women, and Kat being married. And I mean no disrespect to either of them or Ray. I just want to write a DomKat fic that I (and maybe some of you) would like to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine Barrell/Dominique Provost-Chalkley, WayHaught, domkat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From acting like lovers to real-life lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope this turns out okay. It's my first english fanfic.<br/>Leave your thoughts! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>D O M' S   P O V</b>
</p><p>'I nailed it!' Dominique Provost-Chalkley thought happily after exiting the audition for a role in the new TV series 'Wynonna Earp'. She came to get casted as the main character's sister - Waverly Earp.</p><p>She got the tip from her agent and after reading a little preview from the script she immediately fell in love with her character. Dom found herself fitting for the role, that's why she confidently strutted into this audition. After playing a part of the script aloud in front of Emily Andras, the producer of the show, and seeing the glee in her face Dom was almost completely sure she had the job.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, excuse me." A tall woman with brown curls and an intense look in her eyes came after her.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Mel." She hold out her hand and as Dom shook it she continued with a smirk. "And it seems you're my little sister from now on."</p><p>Dominique chuckled and grinned at her. "Oh, hi. I'm Dominique. But call me Dom. And you really think so?" Suddenly she wasn't so sure about having nailed it.</p><p>The tall woman gave her a reassuring look and Dom couldn't resist to smile back. She already liked her (hopefully) new co-worker.</p><p>"Definitely. I was watching the auditions for a bit today and no one made Emily beam like you did. Well..." she added winking "...except for me, of course. But I'm talking about the girls that read for the part of Waverly."</p><p>Now Dom was the one beaming. "Thank you! God, I hope you're right. I would really like to play this role." Dominique has always been a physical person and she felt like she would burst due to all the adrenaline inside of her so she gave Melanie a crushing hug, hoping she read the older woman well enough for her to be okay with it. </p><p>"I'd be so happy to work with you."</p><p>Mel was taken aback for a split second but recovered just as fast and hugged the smaller girl back.</p><p>"Haha, I'd be happy too, you little sunshine."</p><p>Dom took a step back but let her hands rest on Mel's arms. She giggled.</p><p>"So, are there any other people like you that already got accepted for the show?"</p><p>"You bet. Come, I'll introduce you!" The older woman took her hand and pulled her to another building right next to the audition building.</p><p> </p><p>Dom was excited. She was happy. Getting to know new people - especially the ones she eventually get to work with - was always a thing she was looking forward to.</p><p>Melanie opened the door to the building and was already greeted by a man with a witty but fitting mustachio.</p><p>"There you are! Went sneaking around to see who's our next member, huh?" His gaze fell to Dom.</p><p>"Ah, and it looks like you found her!" He took Dom's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.</p><p>She couldn't help but giggle again. "Hi, my name's Dominique."</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, Dominique. I'm Tim!" He gave her a warm smile.</p><p>"So you're already in your role, huh?" Mel snickered and gave his mustachio a little flick with the finger.</p><p>"Always, Miss. Always." Tim took a bow and continued to smile. His eyes found Melanie's and Dom saw that they already had a connection.</p><p>This made her even happier (if that was possible): She loved when the team had a great chemistry.</p><p> </p><p>While Mel and Tim continued their chatting she took a look around the room.</p><p>There were two other people she saw for the first time.</p><p>A man with darker skin and a dazzling smile. He waved when he saw her gaze.</p><p>"Hey, you. New to the team?" Dom took this as an invitation and walked towards him.</p><p>He and another woman sat on a large, grey couch with their scripts besides of them.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Dom. So nice to meet you!!" She flashed her biggest smile - she was still very excited - and shook the man's hand - Shamier - first.</p><p>"Very nice to meet you, Dom!" Shamier said politely.</p><p> </p><p>The small ones gaze went to the woman beside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Her brown, shoulder-long hair looked like silk. And as the woman stroked a strand of it behind her ear Dom caught sight of long, elegant fingers and natural manicured nails.</p><p>Warm, brown eyes met her mix of green-earthy ones and she couldn't help but smile at her.</p><p>The tall woman smiled back. "Hi."</p><p>Dom wasn't the type to get nervous around people she found were quite a catch. But this time was different.</p><p>"Hi.." She barely whispered.</p><p>'What is going on?' she thought, it seems she was at a loss for words.</p><p>The taller woman read Dom's quiet reply as nervosity and stood up to make her feel more comfortable. She stretched out her hand and said with a toothy grin:</p><p>"I'm Katherine, but call me Kate. I got the role as Nicole Haught, the new Officer in the town of the series."</p><p>„Hi.“ Dominique replied louder this time. „Hi, Kate. Dom.“ She pointed at herself.</p><p>‚What.Is.Going.On?‘ she screamed internally at herself.</p><p>Blind to the fact that the smaller girl made a complete fool of herself - at least thats how Dom was seeing it - Kate pulled her onto the couch.</p><p>Not like she pulled her on top of her. Kate just kind of gentle pulled/shoved her between Shamier and herself.</p><p>„So shoot.“ Shamier joined their conversation. „Who did you audition for?“He comfortably leaned back in the couch.</p><p>Without taking her eyes of Kate and her lighter skinned face with these beautiful arched lips Dom said: „I-I’m auditioning for Waverly Earp.“</p><p>„Oh, you don’t know if you’ve got the part yet?“ Those plump lips moved so her brain registered that Kate was the one asking the question.</p><p>Again the realization that she wasn’ a part of this team yet hit the bubbly-natured woman and she lowered the gaze to her hands inside her lap.</p><p>„No, I didn’t get an official feedback yet.“</p><p>Both Kate and Shamier layed a hand on Dominique’s back.</p><p>„I’m sure you nailed it.“ Kate said.</p><p>„Yeah, why else would Mel drag you along to our little party here, hm?“ Shamier confirmed Kate’s statement.</p><p>This much warmth from people she barely knew made Dom feel better in an instant.</p><p>She lift her head and smiled at them. „Thank you, guys. You really are the nicest. I’m just hoping you’re right.“</p><p>Her sudden mood change made Shamier and Kate smile and the brown-haired woman caressed her back with her hand. „See, that’s the spirit.“ Dom felt Kate’s hand on her back as well as she felt the lack of Shamier's. Her breathing stopped for a short second because Kate didn’t show the slightest inclination to move her hand away.</p><p>And if she was being honest - she kind of liked the contact. Normally she was the one who became physical with new people this quick. But it wasn’t uncomfortable to her. She felt herself lean into the touch and Kate smiled.</p><p>They locked eyes again an Dom turned a bit to face Kate.</p><p>The taller woman started to speak.</p><p>„So tell me, which part did you choose for the casting?“</p><p>„I thought it would be significant if I went with a part that showed the connection between Wynonna and Waverly and how they understand each other without words so I went with the-“</p><p>„HEY, EVERYONE! ATTENTION PLEASE!“</p><p>Both women - as well as the rest of them - turned their heads to Emily Andras, who just appeared at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she actually wasn’t allowed to be in here, Dom stood up abruptedly an started blurting out an excuse.</p><p>„So sorry, Miss Andras. I know I’m not allowed in here for I’m not a part of the official cast. I really didn’t mean to be audacious or sophomoric in any way, I swear. I-“</p><p>Again, Emily interrupted her.</p><p>By holding out one hand she got Dom to stop talking. „Miss Provost-Chalkley, please. No need for the apologies.Especially..“ She made a dramatic pause.</p><p>Melanie began smirking and Dom saw Tim giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>„…Especially when you got the part of Waverly. Congratulations!“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>